


Reckless

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [22]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 - 20s: A humanity-free Caroline throws a party in NOLA, she just forgot to invite a certain hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Marcel had called, there was something he ought to see happening in one of the clubs downtown. He didn't get any more details than, "Rebekah said this was your problem."

That might have meant anything from wolves to a rogue human who learned the truth of the French Quarter. When Klaus finally arrived at the club, he found himself unprepared and off kilter.

Girls in flapper dresses and pinned up curls were practicing outdated dances, while men in posh suits spoke with bad accents reminiscent of a Capone parody. Booze overflowed to giggles, as though the revelers were doing something naughty.

Someone had brought a cartoon sketch of a 1920s speakeasy to life in modern day New Orleans.

Klaus noticed Marcel and Rebekah sitting at one of the bars, but their attention was drawn to the stage. He turned to look at what had captivated them, only for his jaw to drop.

Caroline Forbes looked like a silent movie star with soft, blonde finger curls and dark lips. Her white dress was dripping with crystals, long pearl strands toying around her gloved hands. The band was playing something sultry and low, and she caressed the microphone like she was about to tell it her darkest secrets.

Then, she sang.

Klaus didn't even note the words, just that her voice washed over him like a breath of fresh air. It had been so long since their tryst in the woods, and he could finally put a reason to the dull ache in his chest that had become a daily companion. He missed her.

And she was here.

He started to make his way straight to the stage when his ringtone startled him. He considered ignoring it in favor of the blonde still singing her heart out, but he knew he couldn't when Hope was left with her mother. Klaus couldn't trust the wolves completely, even with one of their own. "What," he snapped as he answered the call, not letting his eyes leave Caroline. He couldn't risk her disappearing on him.

"You sound really cranky," Damon Salvatore snarked through the phone. "I guess that means you haven't seen a certain blonde yet."

"Explain, mate," Klaus bit out. Why would Damon Salvatore be the one to call him about Caroline's arrival?

"Liz died," Damon said quickly. "Vampire Barbie flipped the switch, and I assumed she went straight for you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes on the captivating blonde still singing. He couldn't find anything different about her, which both concerned and enthused him. Maybe she was truly there for him. "And why haven't you sent a rescue party," Klaus asked. "Isn't that the automatic response for the Mystic Falls gang?"

"She left us a parting gift by forcing Stefan to flip his switch, too," Damon answered, sighing. "I can take care of the Ripper, but apparently, Caroline sans humanity is a little out of my league."

Quicker than even Klaus expected, Caroline had flashed in front of him with a wicked smile. "Thanks for the compliment, Damon," she said brightly. "Don't worry about me, Klaus will take really good care of me." She held out a hand to the hybrid. "Want to dance, mister?"

Sighing, Klaus realized that all his hopes were for naught. She was only there to play with him and avoid the reality of her grief. "Just keep her safe until we get Stefan back to fighting shape, okay," Damon asked, still on the call. "He can bring her back, just not as the Ripper."

Klaus hung up rather abruptly, much to Caroline's delight. He accepted her hand and followed her to the center of the dance floor. As she wrapped herself around him for a slow dance, Klaus sent a prayer to anyone listening for patience and control. "Why the twenties, love?"

"I thought you'd like it," she answered with a shrug, leading their sway. "What was that about girls being reckless?"

"You compelled the guests," Klaus accused. He wasn't angry, just concerned for the fallout.

"How else do you keep people in line for a theme party," Caroline asked, wide-eyed innocence the name of her game. "I get the feeling you're not very happy to see me."

Klaus shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the enjoyment he felt at her mere presence. "This wasn't how I wanted to introduce you to New Orleans," he admitted. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Don't," Caroline said sharply. "If you can't appreciate my decision to live less constrained by emotional ties, then I'll leave."

"Can't have that, love," he said softly, stroking her chin. "A world without Caroline Forbes isn't one I'm ready to face," he whispered honestly.

Gripping her chin more securely, Klaus wrenched his hand just enough to snap her neck. He quickly cradled her temporarily dead body, nodding to Rebekah and Marcel still at the bar. They would be stuck with the party's damage control while he took Caroline back to the house.

He needed a plan.


End file.
